We are Warriors: Urgot
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. Fear is nothing to a Dreadnought or to his Chosen. Character belongs to Exodus2150.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for how long this took. I got stuck...and then I started writing other things. Including a collab with two other authors lol. Anyways...you all came to read, not listen to my rant lol. Here's Urgot.**

Chapter 1

Anthony jolted awake as he heard the front door slam. He blearily looked towards the front door just to see his older brother, Nick, storm into the house.

"God, man, what's got you so mad?" Anthony blinked.

"None of your business," Nick grumbled, reaching to take off his jacket…only to realize he didn't have it.

He cursed bitterly and Anthony got off the couch, walking up to his brother.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Girl has my jacket…" Nick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I picked her up when I was visiting Angel…dropped her off at the general store after giving her my jacket to ward off the rain,"

Anthony's heart sank and his blood turned cold. Angel was their little sister who had died years ago. Neither Nick nor Anthony liked to talk about what happened…it was just too horrific.

"Did you get a name?" Anthony finally asked, "I could see if I can track her down…"

"Dianne," Nick told his brother, "Dianne Faye. Tiny, black hair with a white streak, dark eyes…God she was like a little china doll…"

Anthony raised an eyebrow and smirked at the description.

"What are you smiling at?" Nick growled irritably.

"Oh nothing," Anthony chuckled, "Lemme guess…you want me to track her down to get your jacket back?"

"No duh, Sherlock," Nick sighed, giving his brother a light shove.

"Honestly, Nick, I haven't seen you this obsessed with a girl since…well…ever," Anthony pointed out.

"Just use your network to find her…I want my jacket back…"

" _Suuuure_ ," Anthony teased, "And to see her again,"

He barely dodged the pillow his older brother threw at him.

"Just gimme a little bit but I'll get it, don't worry!" he smiled.

"Thanks, Anthony, I appreciate it,"

 _"If it means I get to see that smile again and you_ not _to do something drastic, I'm happy,"_ Anthony thought as Nick walked further into the house and started on dinner, _"I don't want to lose the only family I have left,"_

* * *

It had taken a while, months and months of prepping and following trails, but Anthony _finally_ had a lead on who this Faye girl was. Turned out she was one of the Miracle Kids, one of a group that had somehow defied death even when they were given up on. There were no other leads as to where she came from or where she lived…but he figured her could start with one of the other Miracle Kids. While not exactly a kid…Zayne Umbero was one of them, shot in the heart but managed to survive and _still_ ruled the streets with an iron, shadowy fist. He'd been the first Anthony had visited.

Zayne had been very, _very_ wary at first, but eventually he did say he knew Dianne. However, that was all he was willing to give and all Anthony was willing to stay for…there was something borderline uncanny valley about Zayne. He couldn't read the gang leader like he could other people and it _bothered_ him. It was like he was a blank slate, a sheet of metal under his skin or something…

Anthony shuddered again just thinking about it. The only ones he had talked to after Zayne that gave that semblance of unease was Jonathan Cross Jr., Dylan Cross (not related), Victoria Meraux, Amelia Whitworth, David Allen and Tracy Armstrong. Dylan's was slightly better for some reason…but their expressions, paired with the strange feeling that he was being watched by two people as he talked to them _didn't_ make him feel any more comfortable.

He looked up at the large Victorian-era house before him. It was strange…he had a feeling of _safety_ here…yet his unease grew with every step. He finally made it to the door and knocked. He could hear voices within and finally he was rewarded with a young woman opening the door.

Anthony noticed that she looked wary upon seeing him…but if there was one person who could help him find Dianne…it was her.

The door was open barely enough for half of her body to be shown, it looked like she had something in her hidden hand…maybe a knife or something sharp. She had good reason to, that was for sure…just a random guy shows up on her porch. She didn't seem _too_ worried, so she probably had someone with her. Boyfriend, husband, fiancé or just a friend, Anthony didn't know. Just that she was _not_ alone and whoever it was probably was waiting just in the shadows behind her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, you Cira Noble?" he questioned.

"Maybe…" the woman started warily, "Why…?"

"My name's Anthony Diamond…I'm not really here to meet you, but I'm looking into something for my brother," Anthony admitted, "Do you know a Dianne Faye?"

Her blue grey eyes narrowed slightly, but that was all Anthony could pick up on her…God it was like talking to Zayne, Jonathan, Victoria, Tracy, David, Amelia and Dylan again. The only thing he could get for micro-expressions was in her eyes…and even then he didn't like looking directly in them because of that stupid, annoying feeling like he was being watched by two people rather than one.

"Why do you want to know about a Dianne Faye,"

"She has my brother's jacket and he wants it back," Anthony sighed, "I also want to make sure she's not like a serial killer or something,"

He figured that being honest would get him farther with her…he wasn't wrong, she seemed to ease up slightly. He caught her lips moving somewhat, but all he could catch was a soft rumbling sound in a language he couldn't entirely make out.

She finally took a step back, opening the door fully and stepping aside.

"Might as well come in, it's cold, wet and rainy for a fall night," she told him.

He gave an appreciative nod and followed her, watching her gait. It seemed…oddly fluid but with a mechanical aspect…almost like she were prowling. He'd seen nothing like it. It still bothered him. Because the ones he couldn't cold read had that same gait.

Maybe it was something with their accidents…pretty much all of those ones had been put in comas and brought back out from their accident. He shuddered to think of what _this_ one had gone through. He knew that Victoria had nearly drowned, Jonathan and Zayne had been shot, David had overdosed in a failed suicide attempt and Dylan had been beaten. He had no knowledge on Cira other than the fact that _all_ of the Miracle Kids knew her and that she was a teacher.

"Earth to Mr. Diamond," came the call from Cira.

Anthony snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"I asked if you were hungry, but you were too entranced by your shoes to answer me," she deadpanned.

"Sorry," he told her, "No, I'm not hungry. I was wondering about you, actually. You kinda move a bit off. Like you're stiff in some places,"

"It's just cold," Cira shrugged, "I'm not a big fan of it, I've got a _lot_ of metal plates from my accident where they've had to repair joints and stuff and it freezes,"

"Accident?"

Cira raised an eyebrow.

"You know my name but not about that?" she asked, "I was struck by a car a while ago and sent into a pile of broken concrete and rebar. Broke every bone in my body effectively…So I had to do a _lot_ of physical therapy to get back on my feet. Still locks up during the cold though,"

She motioned for him to sit and he did so.

"So why are you looking for Dianne. Don't lie," she told him, "I _hate_ liars…"

Ah…so it _was_ a good call to be honest.

"She met my brother and he gave her a ride to the supermarket…but she accidently took his jacket with her. I just want to help him get it back," he told her, "I'm serious. I just want to make sure she's not like a murderer or anything…"

A faint smile tugged at her lips, almost as if he'd referenced an inside joke that only she knew.

"I'm afraid she's not here," she told him, "But I can get your brother's jacket back next time I see her. And don't worry, she's as gentle as a Lamb. Though tick her off enough and that Lamb becomes a Wolf,"

"I know that lambs can be dangerous too," Anthony chuckled, "Then again, guess you don't really know League…"

"Kindred huh?" Cira smiled, "Part-time beta-tester for Riot…I know League…probably better than anyone,"

That was surprising.

"But like I said," she continued, "Don't worry about Dianne, she's a good girl. Just…don't get her riled and you'll be fine,"

"So…do you know where she is?"

"I do,"

"…You're not going to tell me are you,"

"You honestly thought I would,"

"I can be persuasive,"

"And I can be stubborn," Cira chuckled, "I'm just looking out for one of my own. You understand loyalty, don't you?"

"…Yeah…I do…"

"Then you'll understand why I _can't_ tell you where she is. I know nothing of you. I don't know if you'll hurt Dianne. I don't even know if you won't hurt me. But what I _do_ know?" her face darkened and a thrill of fear ran through Anthony's heart at the expression, "If you hurt her, or _any_ of my family, I _will_ come after you,"

"The same goes for me," Anthony replied, "Guess we're alike on that,"

She gave a nod, the dark expression going away as if the sun peeked out from behind a bunch of storm clouds.

"I'll let you know when I see Dianne again," she told him, "Having a phone number would be nice to have, however, so I don't have to hunt you down,"

He gave a nod and took out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling the number and handing it to her.

"Thanks," he told her, "It was nice meeting you,"

"Nice to meet you too," she told him as he walked out the door.

* * *

 _"I can't_ believe _that gave me_ nothing _!"_ he fumed, _"She knew_ everything _I was wanting but she wouldn't give me at least where I could find her…"_

Something was going on with that group of people and it was _eating_ him not knowing what. He was so absorbed in his mental ranting that he almost didn't notice the person he ran into.

"Sorry!" a female voice apologized as Anthony looked down at the young woman with black hair marked by a white streak, "I should have paid more attention. That's my fault!"

"Its ok…I wasn't paying attention either," he shrugged, "Have a nice day,"

Her dark eyes lightened a bit as she nodded.

"You too," she said as she went on her way.

Anthony had taken two steps when he froze, shock flaring through him. He whirled around to see the woman darting through the crowd, _away_ from him.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled, running after her, "Dianne! _STOP!"_

She turned around at the sound of her name, but her eyes seemed a bit unfocused as they looked above and beyond him. Her face paled and she immediately bolted, seemingly flying through the crowd.

Anthony cursed bitterly as he ran after her. He was _not_ letting her get away!

A few minutes later, he managed to catch up, cornering her in an alleyway.

"You…" he panted, "You're fast,"

"How'd you follo-" she shook her head, "You need to get _out_ of here!"

"Not until I get my brother's jacket back," Anthony huffed.

"Your br…you're Nick's brother?" she asked, "Anthony?"

Anthony nodded.

"All I want to do…is get that jacket…and make sure you're not a serial killer or anything,"

She gave an incredulous laugh, followed by a barely audible 'if you only knew…'

"What's that supposed to me-"

 _CRACK!_

Pain exploded in Anthony's back and chest as Dianne gave a gasp and scarlet started pooling through his shirt.

"No! They found me!" she whispered, eyes wild.

Anthony fell to his knees, a faint glow shone above him and he looked up to see a white and violet mark blazing above his head.

 _"No way…"_ he thought as he looked back at Dianne, who held an intricate blue and silver bow in her hands, pointing the ivory arrow above him, where the shot had come from.

He could hear sirens…and a faint silver glow radiated around him as a soft voice whispered.

 _"Not here…not yet,"_

And it all went dark.

* * *

Anthony woke up to a dingy, darkened room. Metal pipes ran through the ceiling and steam hissed sporadically from their joints.

"Anthony Diamond,"

He looked around to see a man in a fedora and black suit standing nearby.

"Who are you?" Anthony asked.

"My name is Andrew Summers, I work for Riot Games," he explained, tipping his fedora, "You're familiar with League, aren't you?"

"Yeah, used to play Urgot before his rework…still do, but I guess I'm just an old-timer," Anthony shrugged, "Now where am I…"

"Your own mind, to be honest," Andrew told him, "You've been in a coma since you were shot. Dianne brought you here, saving you, but she will have to take your Mark should you refuse the offer I'm going to give you. She doesn't want to…despite being Kindred,"

"Wait…what offer and _what_ do you mean by Kindred?"

"The League and her Champions are real," Andrew replied, "You've been meeting with what are called 'Chosens'. Basically think of them as the avatar of a Champion here on Earth while actually _being_ the Champion upon setting foot on Runeterra. Here, they are known as 'Miracle Kids',"

"So everyone I've met…"

"All are Chosen. Even Cira, who you gave quite the scare to. She's been on edge as of late and you showing up and wanting to know where Dianne was stressed her out even more," Andrew frowned, "But that is beside the point. Anthony, I am extending the same offer I am extended to all of them. A Champion has Chosen you…will you accept being them?"

"Who?" he asked.

"The very Champion you so loved to play," Andrew smiled, "Urgot Chose you, said he liked your spirit. However, there is one thing you should know about him. You're familiar with the Mechanical skin lines, aren't you? Program, PROJECT, Battlecast and Mecha?"

"Urgot's a Battlecast," Anthony stated.

"He is. Unfortunately, because of that…you will be more than human, stronger skeletal system, computerized mind…you won't have need of a projector as a Project does…but I wouldn't suggest going into any airports any time soon,"

Anthony gave a chuckle.

"So…let me get this straight. I say yes to this and I live, but I'm Urgot for the rest of my life,"

"Correct.

"And if I don't…I'm dead,"

"Very,"

"I mean, not much of a choice," Anthony shrugged, "I'm in,"

 **And that's the first one for the first Battlecast Chosen. Next up is Anthony (and Nick!) getting acquainted with their Champions (Yes, Nick is a chosen too, he gets Chosen _right_ after Anthony...You'll see who he is.) **

**For those of you that don't know...I'm going to go ahead and say this. I am NOT doing a third Project story...at least like the others. These three are different than their predecessors (though those splashes are freaking _gorgeous_ ). And also...the story is getting moved up. Sion, Rakan and Xayah and Zoe are the next ones in line...then I will be writing the story.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Aatrox**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Fizz**

 **Irelia**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Skarner**

 **Ziggs**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this didn't take as long as I thought it would. So, in order to not have you guys wait anymore...I'll let you read lol.**

Chapter 2

Anthony slowly opened his eyes, looking at the hospital ceiling above him. Did it _really_ happen? Or was he just dreaming? Whatever the case…he felt odd…like he wasn't alone and his body felt harder to move.

He looked to the side…just to see a second hospital bed next to him, containing none other than his big brother.

"…What are you doing here…?" Anthony asked, voice raspy from 'sleep'.

Nick opened his eyes at the sound of his brother's voice, a bleeding scarlet before they faded back to brown and green.

"Anthony…I swear to God if you get yourself shot and put into a coma again…I'll kill you," Nick groaned, sitting up as Anthony did the same.

The younger Diamond brother winced at how slow he felt, like he was moving metal instead of bone and muscle.

 _"It would make sense, wouldn't it boy?"_ came a raspy, metallic-filtered voice.

Anthony jumped, casting his head around for the speaker before he calmed down enough to realize what happened.

"…So it wasn't a dream…" Anthony blinked.

 _"No, it wasn't,"_ Urgot told him, _"You've been out for a while,"_

"No kidding…" Anthony mumbled.

"What he say..?" Nick asked.

"Hmm?" Anthony questioned, "Who said what? It's just you and me,"

"Oh don't pull that with me," Nick huffed, "I know what happened Anthony,"

 _"No use lying to another Chosen, boy,"_

"Wait…" Anthony turned to Nick, raising an eyebrow, "You got Chosen too? By _who_?"

"Who do you think," Nick chuckled, "Defied Death so many times I'm considering just dating her,"

Anthony's face fell slightly.

"Uh…Nick…about that…"

"I know,"

"You…what?" Anthony blinked, "You know what Dianne… _who_ she is?"

"She told me," Nick shrugged, "I went after the guys that shot you…ended up meeting her after they nearly killed me. I wasn't going down until you were avenged. I…did find something though…"

"What?"

"Those guys that shot you? Apparently they weren't interested in you. Just Dianne. They hunt Chosens and try to get rid of them. So far they haven't been successful…like something is preventing them from killing them. Though…not for lack of trying. I found one of the guns they were going to use on Leona's Chosen…"

"What was it?"

"Lahti L-39 anti-tank rifle," Nick said, "Bullet was bigger than my hand,"

"I get she's a tank but…" Anthony blinked, "Wait…Projects are a thing…"

Nick nodded.

"Big enough to pierce through battleship armor, would have killed her if it hit,"

"Though I have to thank your brother for finding it," came a soft, warm voice.

Anthony looked up to see Cira leaning on the doorframe, Dianne next to her.

"You…?" Anthony blinked, "You're Leona? I mean…Andrew said you were Chosen but…"

"Leo's Chosen and the _first_ Chosen," Cira corrected, "Technically speaking, I'm the reason you're still here,"

She gave a wry smile as Dianne wandered to Nick and the two started talking, Nick said something to her and Dianne's (and his) face flushed with a faint blush.

"You two ok over there?" Cira asked coyly, "You look _awful_ red…"

Anthony looks between the two.

"No freaking way. Did you actually manage to score a girl!" he grinned.

Nick smacked his arm, hard.

"Ow!" Anthony yelped.

"You will treat her with respect, do I make myself clear?" Nick hissed.

"Now _this_ just got interesting," Cira chuckled, "Dianne, I think you found yourself a keeper,"

Dianne's face flushed even redder as a faint 'um' escaped her before she hid her face in her hands.

"Nick and Diaaaaannnne sittin' in a tree!" Anthony sang, making his brother's face turn scarlet.

"Shut up," Nick growled as Cira gave a rather unladylike snort and he whirled on her, "Don't you start too!"

"Oh just you wait until I tell Eva!" Cira beamed, glimmers of gold sparkling in her eyes as Leona's amusement bubbled through.

"Don't. You. _Dare_!" Dianne glared while Cira gave a wicked grin.

"You think that's going to stop me?" the First Chosen teased as her eyes blazed gold, "Call it karma, Kynigós, for making me jungle,"

"I didn't mean anything by it, Leona!"

"How about a deal?" Nick asked.

The golden gaze turned to him.

"Once I get better…a spar between you and me," he said, "You win, you can tell Eva. I win, you can't,"

"…You _do_ realize while you are Sion's Chosen, you are _nowhere_ near as strong as I am," Leona pointed out.

"Then you've got nothing to lose," he shrugged.

Her eyes faded to blue and Cira gave a nod.

"Alright," she told him, "But you're staying out of trouble until I deem you healed,"

"Fair enough,"

* * *

 _Months Later_

Anthony watched as the two sparred in the agoge, a sparring room in the basement of Cira, Arthur and Mir's house. It was _painfully_ obvious that Cira was holding back. Unfortunately, that just made Nick angry.

"I get she's Leona…but is she really that affected by Leo being a Project?" Anthony asked.

"To put it simply…how she looks now is just a hologram over her," Arthur said, "She literally is Project Leona here…just her hair is still colored instead of white. It's how all Projects are,"

"But…I'm Battlecast and I don't look like that…"

"Because Battlecasts are inhuman," Mir shrugged, leaning on the rail, "You don't need a hologram projector to make you look human. You're just a bit stronger. You _might_ be able to hold your own against her…but I wouldn't recommend it. She's _stupid_ fast…like 'jog at 60mph' fast. And on top of that is strong enough to easily put holes in that foot thick steel wall there,"

"…Those holes are made by her kicking it?" Anthony blinked.

"No…she punched through it," Arthur chuckled, "We can't keep training dummies for her…she keeps breaking them…so she resorted to the wall,"

"To be honest…I think she's happy she has someone to spar with right now," Mir said, "We kinda refuse to because she kicks our teeth in,"

"Doesn't surprise me," Dianne muttered.

"Stop toying around!" Nick finally growled, "It's obvious you're holding back and not taking this seriously,"

"I'm holding back so I don't _kill_ you," Cira huffed, "You don't seem to remember the fact that I'm a Project. This is _not_ what I look like. It's just a hologram. I'm _far_ stronger and faster than you will _ever_ be,"

"Take this fight seriously or the deal doesn't work,"

Cira gave a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment before reopening them, blazing blue and gold.

"As you wish," she growled as her form sputtered and the façade fell.

Anthony looked in genuine shock at the silver and white armor and the glowing gold circuits. She _did_ look like Project Leona…just the hair was off, reddish gold instead of white.

Nick nodded and swung at her…catching nothing but air. Cira just _appeared_ behind him and grabbed him in a headlock. Nick struggled, but Cira didn't show any signs of letting go or even acknowledging he was struggling. Anthony's shock grew. Nick was _not_ a small man. Over a head taller than Cira, and, at a glance, a hundred pounds heavier (how much Cira actually weighed was debatable because of her mostly mechanical state). And yet…she was holding him easily, like he wasn't even trying.

"Struggling isn't going to help you," Cira told him matter of factly, "You're lucky I went for just holding you rather than hitting you. Do you yield?"

"No!"

"Then I'm just going to sit here and wait," she stated, "Unlike normal people, I don't get tired. Yeah, you put up a fight. If it were anyone _but_ me, you would have won,"

She gave a sigh and let go. Nick whirled on her, in a ready position…only to frown as she stood upright, her hologram kicking back on.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore," Cira told him, "I'm not gonna tell Eva…I'll let you two decide whether or not to tell her,"

"That's the coward's way out," Nick growled.

"Strategically withdrawing from a battle is something you learn very quickly, Nicholas Diamond," not Cira but Leona replied, "Even the Rakkor know when to retreat. That is what separates us from those who live only for war and foolishly throw themselves into battle without care they will leave their loved ones alone. Cira and I do not want to fight you, our reason being because all it will do is create strife. Is that something you understand? Because we retreat, we keep some semblance of a 'relationship' with you and Sion. Even he recognizes that this tactic is sound. I would rather still have a good relationship with a Chosen then cause them to resent me and mine,"

"I…didn't expect that," Anthony admitted.

 _"Leona has her own form of strength. She's only been broken once, but she's been stronger for it. She's wise for her age…and so very,_ very _idealistic. She confuses me with how she thinks. But then again, Targon is a very different place than Noxus or Zaun,"_ Urgot said, _"She believes that respect and 'love' is what makes people stay in line. She's wrong…it's fear. She should have kept going until he broke,"_

"That's my brother, Urgot," Anthony growled.

 _"And I'm just saying that's the only way she's going to get 'respect' is through fear, not through her 'love'. They're going to walk over her and just take and take and take and she's going to give until she has nothing left…then they'll stab her in the back,"_

"Regular ray of sunshine aren't you," Anthony huffed.

 _"One of these days you'll understand, Anthony. Fear will remain where kindness dies,"_

Anthony watched as Nick huffed, but nodded.

"Alright…" he nodded, "But you're not going to tease Dianne…?"

"That was in _no_ part of our deal," Cira chuckled, "I am still going to tease you both. But I won't tell Eva. I'll leave that up to Dianne,"

Dianne's face turned red as Cira gave a loud, bright laugh. However, Cira's laugh quickly cut off as her hand shot to her midsection, a pained grunt escaping her as she fell to her knees and her hair started turning white while her armor started spreading.

Pain shot through Anthony's midsection and he gripped the railing as his own hands started to change.

"What's…" he started, looking down at Nick and Cira…Nick was also doubled over, his skin ashen grey while Dianne's arms started becoming covered in fine white fur.

"We're just being summoned," Dianne said, "See you all on the Rift!"

* * *

The match…did _not_ go well. Cira ended up supporting Mya, against Andrew's wishes annnnd someone ended up killing her. Cira did not take it well…neither did Nick.

Cira now was recovering, a white bandage wrapped around her head as Arthur stood next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I lost my temper…" she grumbled, "I shouldn't have…"

She gave a sigh, putting her head in her hands.

"This is why I hold back, Arthur…why I _can't_ let anyone know what I can do…and why it _irritates_ me to no end when someone accuses me of not taking something like a fight seriously. I _have_ to take it seriously because _no one else_ is strong enough to take me on at my best!" she growled, "Not even the other Projects…"

Arthur lifted her head up and forced her to look at him.

"Don't worry about what they say about you," he told her, "You're mine. I'll always be there for you…even at your worst,"

She gave a sad smile…and a throat clearing shattered the sweet moment.

"Andrew…I _swear_ ," Cira growled, turning to face said Summoner.

"You're lucky it was me that walked in on you two being romantic," Andrew grinned, "Maybe you'll be able to learn from these two,"

"Two Chosens this time?" Cira blinked as Andrew handed her a picture.

In the picture was a couple, a tall, dark-haired, Hispanic man and a petite, blonde woman, both holding each other…with two feathered cloaks trailing behind them.

"Cira, Arthur, meet Fabien and Kristen L'Amour," Andrew told her, "But you'd recognize them better…as Rakan and Xayah,"

 **So Sion is next (Rakan and Xayah after!). I'll detail what happened in the match...but let's just say it wasn't good. Also...I'm thinking about writing a Project story (Not We Are Warriors related). But I want you guys' opinions. Should I write a completely new Project AU?**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Aatrox**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Skarner**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
